ROTO (Roleplay History)
Even though ROTO is an actual world used souly for building. The XboxOverlordz overtime created a fictional aspect to the world's history, present and even future. One of the most famous stories is turning into the XboxOverlordz second movie event. Fictional History 'Discovery of Libris and The Human-Libris War' AD: 2302-2327 Libris was a habitable square world found in the Skaren solar system. On the world circles are not exsistant. The first man on Libris was a group of people from the shuttle SS Overlord. The SS Overlord crashed into an island in the southern continent of Libris. This island would later become known as ROTO. The overlordz were presumed dead so Earth started colonizing the other 2 continents on Libris. Overtime these colonies seeked independance. The overlordz started their country in secret. They interbreeded with local Libris inhabitants making ROTO's first citizens. Eventually war started when a colony known as New Australlia succeeded from Earth's rule. After a while all the major colonies joined the fight and were losing heavily. ROTO (the only truly independant country) on Libris decided to stay out of the war. In the year 2325 AD a missle strike hit ROTO soil. It was unknown who fired it. The New Australlians said it was the Americans of Earth. This action caused ROTO to join the war agianst Earth. An also independant nation on ROTO named New Uganda (only awarded independance because of their support to Earth) led by Solomon The Accursed attacked ROTO will a mass army. ROTO was hit badly, but it destroyed Solomon's entire army. Due to the massive hit on ROTO they were vulnerable for attack. ROTO then founded the National Extensive Research Department to create a nuclear weapon to destory the Earth Fleet. In the year 2327 A.D. NERD finally finished their first nuclear weapon. The weapon was then fired by a New Australlian plane and it destroyed the Earth Fleet. The war was won by Libris and all the nations gained full independance. 'ROTO Prospers and New Ugandan Terrorist Attacks' AD: 2327-2354 The ROTO government eventually found out that remains of Solomon's army were still in ROTO. Solomon was vengeful because shortly after the war, New Australlia took over New Uganda. As ROTO prospered it advanced in weaponry and technology. The New Ugandans though blew up many places and started multiple terriorist organizations. The most famous was The Iron Griefers led by Solomon himself. ROTO was able to build past this and grow a huge economy. ROTO settled a stock market soon after and multiple businesses like Dissypoo's Tavern, Lemon-Corp, Romney Imporium, Wal-Mart, Fattitos and more were established as top companies. After 20 years of properity, Solomon finally grew tired. His attacks all failed and ROTO was still growing. Solomon then went on a quest to find the exact location of the missle strike from 2325 AD. When he found it, he discovered it was made in New Australlia. He also found out that New Australlia fired the missle so ROTO would enter the war against Earth. With this news he went to the ROTO government. He told Disasterman1111 that New Australlia tricked them. Disasterman1111 then declared war on New Australlia. 'War with New Australlia' AD: 2354-2358 ROTO declared war on New Australlia due to Solomon revealing to Disasterman1111 that New Australlia was indeed the country that fired the missle. Both countries had nuclear weapons (New Austraillia developed nuclear weapons sometime after the war with Earth) which made the war the most destructive in Libris history. The war resulted in mainland invasions of both countries. After many battles on ROTO's east coast, the government ordered a series of missle strikes all over the New Australlian Capital. This plan proved unsuccessful because Solomon sided with New Australlia and he gave them a secret route to the Capital City. The city was nearly destroyed due to an invasion. The president of New Australlia and Solomon fought in a sword battle to the death with supersoldiers sent by the overlordz. The supersoldiers killed the New Australlian president and nearly killed Solomon. Most of the supersoldiers however were killed in a last effort missle strike by the New Australlian government. The New Australlian government was then completely wiped out soon after these events in 2358 AD. Three years later ROTO claimed the New Australlian land, but never really used it for any purpose. As for New Australlia the major cities were burned down and Anarchy spread. The citizens eventually fled to ROTO or joined Solomon's terrorist groups against ROTO. The remaining 3 supersoldiers were awarded some land throughout ROTO. 'The Overlordz are Overthrown' AD: 2361-2366 (Fall of ROTO) Due to the destruction from the war ROTO began to decline. To repair the country ROTO used 80% of its natural resources. This resulted in mass polution. ROTO then declined ever further when the artic area began to expand, the cause of the expansion is said to be due to the nuclear weapons tested underneath it. Also all 85% of ROTO's land became no longer farmable overtime. Finally, bboyTACOguy caused widespread damage physiclly and economiclly due to his show Sing Along Saturdays, this damage includes many lawsuits against the government from other countries and property damage that the government was forced to fix using budget money. As a result bboyTACOguy was bannished and left on The Nether, a firey moon of Libris. All of this combined caused widespread panic occured and there was nothing the overlordz could do. Desperate people went to Solomon for help. This increased the number of people in his terrorist group codenamed The Iron Griefers. The terrorist group eventually started attacking many key points in ROTO. Solomon then became leader of Northeast City by overthrowing one of the last supersoldiers. Northest City then became the revived New Uganda. Citizens quickly moved there because of how desperate they were. New Uganda then declared war on ROTO. The New Ugandan Population was over 300,000 and its army even though it lacked nuclear weapons was just as strong as ROTO's. The Overlordz then invaded New Uganda but in a brutal battle lost the invasion. Solomon then spread his country and consumed almost all of Game Central. Commander Buzzo's island was then attacked by a naval fleet. The island feel within 2 days. Commander Buzzo and very few soldiers survived the invasion. The overlordz then decided to build a wall around the remaining land. Solomon then attacked then attacked the NERD labs complex and destroyed it. ROTO was now powerless military wise and was on the verge of destruction. In 2366 AD, Solomon's forced finally reached Capital City. The remaining overlordz inside the city were driven out and the city burned to the ground. NinjaPickle22 was captured and later executed by Solomon. The overlordz went to Taco Falls. They had no choice but to take a boat and simply sail off to a different land. Solomon then gained complete control over ROTO and New Uganda prospered. 'New Uganda' AD: 2366-2370 Solomon needed to rebuild the destroyed land. He started by taking money from all the companies in the world. The money then was used to revive the country. The country was rebuilt and New Uganda prospered. The companies however shutdown. Only one remained open, this company was owned by Mitt Romney. Mitt Romney lost his money. So in 2370 AD he tied up Solomon in his sleep and threw him into the sewers. His status and location are currently unknown. Mitt Romney then took power, reformed the government and ended New Uganda. 'Mitt Romney and The Human-Animal War' AD: 2370-2391 (Carl: The Movie) Mitt Romney ruled for 21 years without anything decline in ROTO. He renamed the country to The United States Of Romney (USR). USR flourished for a long period of time. The government was stable and its economy was the best on Libris. Though in 2390 AD, Mitt Romney started to tare down forests to build more civilization. Without his knowledge animals had the same intelligance as humans (how this happened is unknown). Animals then started to die off. Mitt Romney did not care though, he simply just did what he had to do so he can get money. Then in 2391, a trio of animals attacked Capital City. They destroyed many monuments and eventually killed Mitt Romeny. This started a war between Humans and Animals. The animals though had the upper hand due to Mitt's death. Carl The Great then stepped into power, when the war was won he bannished all humans from the land. He tore down all the human made structures. He planted new plants and his effort was to rebuild the forest and let nature take over. Once the humans were driven off the land the country then faded out of exsistence.